Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a device for and a method of identifying different types of memory cards, and more particularly, to a memory card identification device, a host device and a memory card using the memory card identification device.
Memory cards are used for high capacity data storage in a host device, such as a personal computer, a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a digital camera, or a portable audio player. There are various standards for memory cards, and new standards have gradually been suggested. Generally, in a host device designed to use a memory card made according to one standard, a memory card of another standard cannot be used. Accordingly, it is necessary to develop a product that can use memory cards of different standards in a host device.